


A new friend

by themerrymutants



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Rating: PG13, There's one instance of the word 'fuck'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Marcie is out in her greenhouse she stumbles across a very rare find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new friend

**Author's Note:**

> The Patty Pan variation of Pumpkaboo belongs to snowquail/azuremockingbird over on tumblr who graciously allowed me to use it for an rp character. The original a variation sheet with the Patty Pan can be found here: http://snowquail.tumblr.com/post/113117119969/drew-some-pumpkaboo-variants-descriptions-under

“ _Ffffuuuuccckkkk_!” Marcie hissed under her breath as she plucked yet another Maractus thorn out of her finger. She _really_  needed to start paying more attention.

The Pokemon made a small apologetic cooing noise gently poking her with one of its, thornless, flowers. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He’d just gotten excited after not seeing her for a little while and by a little while it was all night. He was still just a baby and a very cuddly one, even for a baby, at that.

“It’s ok Martin, you didn’t mean to,” she said with a soft smile. She loved him dearly even if he sometimes forgot he had a lot of prickly bits and ended up pricking her. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

He nodded vigorously in reply bouncing happily in place. He loved going on walks with her. He got to see all sorts of new and interesting things and she was always happy while they walked. 

* * *

Marcie’s attention was grabbed by a soft distress noise coming from one of the rose bushes. After telling Martin to stay where he was she went to investigate and discovered a small Pumpkaboo tangled in the branches.

“Holy… Hold still, I’ll get you of here,” she murmured carefully reaching over and untangling the poor thing. It was a Patty Pan. She’d only seen one in one of her breeding books and according to the information the book had given her it was a solely domestic breed. Someone had released the poor thing who knows how long ago; it had to be terrified. “You’re safe little one I promise.”


End file.
